tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Initial singularity
In the beginning an event occurred. The first event. A single solitary self-replicating event that was the totality of our universe. This event caused other events to happen which in turn caused still more events to happen. Eventually there was a vast sea of events causing and being caused and interacting with one another. To interact with another event an event must "see" the other event (the act of seeing is itself an event) Our universe has just the right balance of chaos and order to make life possible. Too much order and the universe would be frozen and unchanging. Too much chaos and life would be burned up. It is entirely conceivable that the first singularity of our universe was in reality just a single event in an earlier universe of total Chaos. A Chaos so total that life was not possible. It is possible that this earlier Universe separated into regions that were dark and frozen and regions there were light and chaotic and that our universe formed at, what was at that time, the boundary between these two regions. Volume of the universe Assuming that the universe is 1 trillion light years in radius and 100 angstroms in thickness then the volume of the universe is the same as a four dimensional sphere 1,434 light years in radius with a surface area of 58.2 billion ly3 Atoms have volumes of 10-100 Å3 (radius = 1.33-2.88 Å). Water has a density of 1 gram/cm3 which is 560,000,000 eV/Å3. A three dimensional sphere with a density of and a radius of 1,434 light years would have a surface gravity of 3.87 g's. The pressure at the center would be approximately 25.75 million bars (2.57 million J/cm3) which is 7 times the pressure at the center of the Earth. A four dimensional atom (or neutrino) with radius 2.88 Å has a volume of 340 Å4. A four dimensional sphere with a density of 0.56 eV/340 Å4 and a radius of 1,434 light years would probably have a surface gravity of approximately 3.87 g's or a little bit more. Its mass would be 5 * 1078 kg. The pressure at the center would be approximately 74 trillion J/cm4. An object falling from infinity to the surface (or from the surface to the center) would accelerate to 75c :75c * 13.8 billion years = 1 trillion light years It is probable that when an object reaches that size its core begins collapsing into a slightly denser state and that this releases energy and that this emitted energy normally prevents the object from growing further. We can see to the CMB which is 46 billion light years away. Thats 2.6356° of the way around the entire universe. Cos(2.6356°) = 0.999 1 trillion light years = 2208 Planck lengths. The observable universe is 1/48,414 of the volume of the entire universe. The mass of the observable universe is estimated to be 1053 Kg. The mass of the entire universe would be 5*1057 Kg. A four dimensional sphere with a density of 0.56 eV/340 Å4 and a radius of 500 AU (the denser core) would have a mass of 5*1057 Kg. Water has a density of 1 gram/cm3 (1 molecule/1.666 Å3) 5*1057 Kg spread evenly over a four dimensional sphere 1,434 light years in radius is 10-4 g/cm3 5*1057 Kg spread evenly over a four dimensional sphere 0.35 light years in radius is 7*106 g/cm3. 5*1057 Kg spread evenly over a four dimensional sphere 5.4 AU in radius is 4.8*1017 g/cm3. 1 liter of water atoms (3.3 * 1025 atoms) would fit into a four dimensional cube 0.75 mm across. Earth requires 1000 Watts per m2 which is 10-15 Watts per 100 Å2. The corresponding value would be 10-8 * 10-15 Watts per 340 Å3 which is 1.5 * 1063 Watts per 58.2 billion ly3 Thats 4.5 * 1070 joules per year which is 5 * 1053 kg per year. Energy emitted by the core in excess of the amount needed could be intercepted and converted to matter and antimatter. Matter creation Because of conservation laws, the creation of a pair of fermions (matter particles) out of a single photon cannot occur. However, matter creation is allowed by these laws when in the presence of another particle (another boson, or even a fermion) which can share the primary photon's momentum. Thus, matter can be created out of two photons. The sets a minimum required for the creation of a pair of fermions: this must be greater than the total of the fermions created. To create an electron-positron pair, the total energy of the photons, in the rest frame, must be at least 2''m''e''c''2 = 2 × = (m''e is the mass of one electron and ''c is the in vacuum), an energy value that corresponds to photons. The creation of a much more massive pair, like a and , requires photons with energy of more than (hard gamma ray photons). The first published calculations of the rate of e+–e− pair production in photon-photon collisions were done by Lev Landau in 1934. It was predicted that the process of e+–e− pair creation (via collisions of photons) dominates in collision of charged particles—because those photons are radiated in narrow cones along the direction of motion of the original particle, greatly increasing photon flux. In high-energy s, matter creation events have yielded a wide variety of exotic heavy particles precipitating out of colliding photon jets (see ). Currently, two-photon physics studies creation of various fermion pairs both theoretically and experimentally (using s, s, s, etc.). As shown above, to produce ordinary out of a , this gas must not only have a very high , but also be very hot – the energy ( ) of photons must obviously exceed the rest mass energy of the given matter particle pair. The threshold temperature for production of electrons is about 6*109 K and about 1013 K for protons and neutrons. Cosmic microwave background , the most precisely measured spectrum in nature. The are too small to be seen even in an enlarged image, and it is impossible to distinguish the observed data from the theoretical curve.}} The cosmic microwave background (CMB, CMBR), in cosmology, is as a remnant from an early stage of the universe, also known as "relic radiation". The CMB is faint filling all space. It is an important source of data on the early universe because it is the oldest electromagnetic radiation in the universe, dating to the . With a traditional , the space between stars and galaxies (the background) is completely dark. However, a sufficiently sensitive shows a faint background noise, or glow, almost , that is not associated with any star, galaxy, or other object. This glow is strongest in the region of the radio spectrum. CMB is landmark evidence of the origin of the universe. When the universe was young, before the formation of stars and planets, it was denser, much hotter, and filled with a uniform glow from a white-hot fog of hydrogen . As the universe expanded, both the plasma and the radiation filling it grew cooler. When the universe cooled enough, protons and electrons combined to form neutral hydrogen atoms. Unlike the uncombined protons and electrons, these newly conceived atoms could not scatter the thermal radiation by , and so the universe became transparent instead of being an fog. refer to the time period when neutral atoms first formed as the epoch, and the event shortly afterwards when started to travel freely through space rather than constantly being scattered by electrons and protons in is referred to as photon . This event happened when the temperature was around 3000 K or when the universe was approximately 379,000 years old. As photons did not interact with these electrically neutral atoms, the former began to travel through space, resulting in the of matter and radiation. The photons that existed at the time of photon decoupling have been propagating ever since, though growing fainter and less , since the causes their to increase over time (and wavelength is inversely proportional to energy according to ). of the ensemble of decoupled photons has continued to diminish ever since; now down to , it will continue to drop as the universe expands.}} The intensity of the radiation also corresponds to black-body radiation at 2.726 K because red-shifted black-body radiation is just like black-body radiation at a lower temperature. Density of energy for CMB is ( ) or (400–500 photons/cm3). References Category:Cosmogony